


Heartsong

by imaginethat_peepshow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat_peepshow/pseuds/imaginethat_peepshow
Summary: The steady stream of new Arrancar brought by Aizen’s occupation of Hueco Mundo may have been exciting at first. There was no way of knowing when the masks cracked open how powerful the being underneath would be. It was a spectacle every time. They emerged roaring, screaming, thrashing as the bone fragments fell away. As their numbers swelled, and the digits on the skin of the newcomers ticked higher, Ulquiorra grew numb to their very existence. So many were mediocre, petty, arrogant… trash driven by their so-called “emotions.” It wasn’t worth his energy to despise them.Then one day, an Arrancar was “born” in silence.





	Heartsong

 

Ulquiorra was only present for the ritual on a whim. The Vasto Lorde placed before Aizen was no different than any of the others. Her mask cracked with the same sharp snap. The hall shook at the same frequency when her energy erupted and rushed back in. When she raised her head, stoic and statuesque, the silence was deafening. 

He was struck the first time he heard her name, “Corazón Vogelsang,” a name that, to his dismay, meant “heart song.” But she didn’t sing. She barely spoke. Silence followed her like a cloud. The bottomless blue pools of her eyes seemed to suck the will to speak from any who crossed her path. The effect, it seemed, was by design. Her face remained set in the same expression of disdain from the moment her mask fell away. 

 Never once had Ulquiorra wanted to know the mind of another being so badly. As days dragged on and she remained concealed behind her wall of silence, his desire grew. He couldn’t account for the compulsion. Worse, it manifested itself without his conscious consent. What difference could standing near her during court possibly make? What was the point of watching her walk? It wasn’t as if anything ever changed. Barely aware of his own actions, he was shocked the day she confronted him. 

 “Do you want something from me, Espada?” She required in a dark, unsonglike voice. 

 “What could I possibly want from you?” He asked himself as much as her. They held a long, cold stare, each searching for something in the others’ impassive face. If it could be seen, he would see it. And he saw nothing. 

 “Either ask for what you want, or swallow it.” She said. 

 “Don’t insult me with your idle threats.” He said with more conviction. “If you had something I wanted, you would have no way to stop me taking it.” 

 “No.” She agreed. “But why waste the energy stealing what you could have with a word?” It occurred to him at last that it might not have been her mind he craved to know… but her body. He wasn’t sure which made less sense. But when she stepped closer, when her lips hovered mere inches from his, he knew he wanted  _something_. If she was unwilling to share her mind, but prepared to share her body… She waited, eyes half closed and lips half open for him to decide. The faint whisper of her breath so near his face blurred the line. If he could know her… even a little… he wanted to. 

 When their lips met, the resulting spark spread all the way to his limbs. He felt the crackling seal their mouths together like a magnet, felt it arc between his teeth. Holding his tongue between them didn’t dispel the sensation. In fact it heightened as hers slipped past his lips. The taste spread though his mouth like a poison, dulling and heightening his senses at the same time. His hands found her waist, pulling her body against his. She touched his chest, palms sliding up to his shoulders, fingers brushing his neck. Everything she touched prickled long after her skin was gone. 

 The next thing he knew they were alone, carnally alone, behind a locked door, against a wall. He wouldn’t have known he was breathing if not for the cyclic pressure of his chest against hers. The unending kiss stole the air from his lungs the same way she stole sound wherever she went. In the quiet, isolated room he was deaf to everything but the blood rushing through his skull. The prickling under his skin rose to burning as their clothes fell away. Every sensation served to clarify the phenomenon of physical attachment. It made sense in its own way. If she could make him feel such a high, why wouldn’t he keep her close? 

 _But then again… why?_  It was an eternity, but also no time at all, when they made it to the bed. She fell first, stretched out and naked for his eyes.  _Why do you make me high… when none before you could?_  The curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts were pleasing, but no more so than any body he’d seen before. No feature of her face was dramatically unique. He’d seen eyes at least as pretty, lips just as enticing.  _If it can be seen, I will see it. And I see nothing different about you._

 Yet she was. The roiling in his gut couldn’t be seen, but it was real. The hunger in his hands to touch her skin wasn’t visible, but it was there. They were just as existent as the pale appendage standing erect between them.  _Why? Why does such an act still exist in a race of beings that cannot reproduce?_  It was superfluous. It was  _human_. In that moment, it was all he wanted. 

He descended on her, reveling in the weight of his body on top of hers. Forcing her mouth open with his tongue, he sought more of the taste- her taste- all he could get. The edges of her Hollow quivered against his diaphragm with every ragged breath. Her legs embraced his hips just as her arms embraced his back. The heat there between her legs was staggering. His head spun just touching her entrance with the tip of his member, just feeling how wet it promised to be. 

“Hmm…” The noise she made when he pushed inside her did more than her inner walls squeezing his shaft. The rustling sheets could have drowned it out, but to his ears it was a clamor. Breaking their kiss, he stared at her in wonder. He would do anything,  _anything_  to hear that sound again. “Ahh…” Rolling his hips gave him everything he wanted and more. Not only did new and more beautiful sounds whisper from her lips, but her constant expression of contempt evaporated into ever changing looks of satisfaction and ecstasy. Her eyes drifted upwards, but she never let them hide behind her lids for long. She was every bit as intent on watching his face. 

 Ulquiorra didn’t want to imagine what was happening to his own face, or the noises he was making. All he wanted was more of her. The faster he went, the more desperate her panting got. The harder he thrust the more she struggled to keep her eyes open. The longer they went, the tighter she clung to him, inside and out.

 _If we keep going…_  He thought.  _If she holds me any closer… will we just… meld together?_  As if in response, her inner walls clenched tighter still. A short release and they came back together, closer than before. Again and again he felt the pulses roll over his length, each one more intense than the last. Her eyes were cinched shut, mouth open in a ragged, prolonged exhale. 

 “Ulquiorra…” At the sound of his name, all the tension ran out of his body. Waves of uncontrolled pleasure rocked his core; chasing the trails left by the initial sparks of her kiss. His muscles spasmed, as if all his strength was sapped in his climax, as if her weight had been added to his. Even holding his head up became impossible. So he lay there with, silent and still, until their breathing calmed. 

 “Do you want something from me, Espada?” She repeated her question. Through the haze, he grasped an answer. 

 “I want to understand you, Corazón. I want to understand why you make me feel this way.”


End file.
